game_weaponsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beretta 92 pistol
Beretta 92 is an Semi-automatic pistol designed and manufactured by Italian firearms manufacturer Beretta. It has became a well-known weapon due to its widespread in movies and video games. History The Beretta 92 was first introduced in 1975, it uses a design evolved from the previous pistols of Beretta. The first model of the pistol started production in May 1976. In the 1985, Beretta 92FS has passed the trial conducted by the US Armed Forces, and has been formally adopted as the M9, replacing the obsoleted M1911A1 pistols. The Beretta 92 series pistols had become famous after the US adoption, it started making appearances in a numerous of Hollywood movies and video games, and even have custom models. Up to date, the pistol is still in service within the Armed Forces of Italy and the USA, it has been also adopted by law enforcement worldwide. Features The Beretta 92 is an pistol operated from a short recoil action, it fires the most common pistol cartridge, the 9mm Parabellum. The gun is fed from a box magazine, capacities are depends on different models, the most common capacity is 15-rounds. Models The Beretta 92 also comes with different types of configurations, such as: Calibers * 92: Chambers for the 9mm Parabellum cartridge. * 96: Chambers for the .40 S&W cartridge. * 98: Chambers for the 9x21mm IMI cartridge. Operation * F: Versions adopted by the US Military, features a Single-action/Double-action (SA/DA) trigger and a safety lever which also served as a decocking lever. * G: Designed for the Gendarmerie Nationale of France, adopted by the France as the PAMAS, features a manual decocking lever only, it doesn't comes with a safety. * DS: "Double-action only" (DAO) versions. * D: Same as above, but has canceled the manual safety. * Centurion: A reduced length version of the Compact version. * Inox: Stainless steel version. Other Variants * M9: Based on the 92FS, version of the US Military. * M9A1: Improved version of the M9 which features a Picatinny rail. * PAMAS G1: 92G used by the French Military. * Taurus PT-92: Brazilian copy of the Beretta 92, manufactured by Taurus. Appears in * Metal Gear * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Doom * Doom 2 * Counter-Strike (92G Elite II, akimbo, purchasable by terrorist faction) * Counter-Strike: Condition Zero * Counter-Strike: Source * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (M9A1 Inox, akimbo, purchasable by terrorist faction) * Resident Evil * Rainbow Six * Metal Gear Solid * Battlefield 2 * Cross Fire * 7.62 High Calibre * Combat Arms * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Ghost Recon * America's Army * Enter the Matrix * Project Reality * Rainbow Six: Vegas * S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl * Resident Evil 5 * Homefront * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Appears as "M9", used by USMC Force Recon and all enemy factions) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Appears as "M9", used by US Army Rangers, Task Force 141 and some enemies, available in akimbo) * Call of Duty: Ghosts (M9A1, used by Ghosts operatives) * Battlefield Play4Free * Battlefield: Bad Company 2 * Battlefield 3 * Battlefield 4 * Watch Dogs Category:Semi-automatic pistols Category:Italian weapons Category:Firearms chambered in 9mm Parabellum cartridges